


Cuddling Is Non-Optional

by NorthernDaughter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDaughter/pseuds/NorthernDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teuvo Teravainen is new to the team and likes to cuddle. David Rundblad is shy and maybe has a little crush on the new rookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Is Non-Optional

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. Sorry this is so bad, I'm awful at like setting up stuff. My first fic on here, so... yeah.

“Does David not like me?” Teuvo asked sadly, burying his face into his captain’s shoulder, burrowing into the hug that Jonny was giving him.

“Why would you think he doesn’t?” Jonny asked, tightening his arms around Teuvo, pulling him tighter.

“He never talks to me,” Teuvo mumbled. “Does he think I’m mean?”

“I don’t think so, kid. He’s shy. He doesn’t talk a lot, to anybody,” Jonny told him.

“I know. But like, even when he’s talking to other people and I walk up, he’ll stop talking and not look at me. I don’t know what I did.”

“Maybe just give him some time to talk to you. I don’t think he doesn’t like you, he just doesn’t know you.”

 

~!~  
“Hey David, want to go get some lunch?” Teuvo asked, standing close to the other man’s shoulder.

“Umm,” David ducks his head, not looking at Teuvo. “Sure, I guess. Where did you want to go?” he asks quietly.

Teuvo mentally fist pumps. “Whatever you like. Greek? Indian? Marcus was telling me about this good Swedish restaurant close by we could try.”

David brings his head up and flashed Teuvo a shy smile. “I’d like that.”

“Awesome,” Teuvo smiles. “Ummm, do you have a car?”

“No,” David shakes his head, a blush rising in his cheeks. “Sorry, I haven’t been able to get it from Phoenix yet.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Teuvo nudges his shoulder gently. “We’ll just get a cab, yeah?”

“Okay,” David nods.

“Awesome.  I’ll meet you after I shower,” Teuvo tells him before bouncing off.

“Hey T, you riding with me back to your hotel?” Jonny calls over.

“No. David and I are going to get some lunch. Can I put my bag in your car though?”

“Sure,” Jonny replies slowly. “You and David? He talked to you then?” Jonny smiles.

“Yeah. We’re getting lunch.”

“Okay. Have fun and don’t worry. He likes you just fine,” Jonny assures him.

“I’ll try,” Teuvo replies, pulling his clothes on before going to join David in the lounge. “Ready?” he asks softly, squeezing David’s shoulder gently.

“Ready if you are,” David replies in heavily-accented English, still waking up from his short nap.

“Nice hair,” Teuvo comments, reached up to run a hand through David’s hair where it’s sticking up from where he slept on it.

“Shurrup,” David grunts, knocking Teuvo’s hand away. He jammed a hat on his head before stalking out the door. Teuvo followed behind him, laughing softly. He took the time to admire David’s strong silhouette.

 

~!~

“What can I get for you, sirs?” the waiter asked, coming up to their table.

“Can I get the meatballs?” Teuvo answered in flawless Swedish. David stared sharply at him.

“Of course, sir,” the waiter replied, switching to Swedish himself.  “And you, sir?” he asked David. David didn’t respond right away, still gaping at Teuvo. Teuvo kicked him lightly under the table.

“Oh,” David finally answered, “I’ll take the same as him.”

“Of course, sir,” the waiter walked away.

“What was that?” David squeaked.

“What was what?” Teuvo asked.

“You speak Swedish? Why haven’t you told me?”

“Yes, I speak Swedish. My mom is Swedish so I learned. I didn’t tell you because it hasn’t come up. Because you know, you haven’t talked to me at all until today,” Teuvo threw it out there.

“I haven’t?” David thought about it, “oh no, I haven’t.”

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Teuvo added.

“Teuvo, no. Don’t think that, of course I like you,” David tells him solemnly. He reaches across the table to grab Teuvo’s hand and squeeze it. “I’m just worried about getting sent down and focused on staying here. Honestly, I’m trying not to get too close to anyone in case I get sent down or traded this summer.”

“I might get sent down, too,” Teuvo interjects.

David shakes his head, laughing drily. “You’re not going to get sent down, Mr. Second-Coming of Patrick Kane.” Teuvo shakes his head at the name.

“That is ridiculous.”

“Well yeah, but it’s true. You’re so good Teuvo,” David tells him earnestly. Teuvo blushes furiously. “This is what I was worried about with you,” David sighs quietly.

“What’s that?” Teuvo asks just as quietly, sensing this was going to be an important conversation for them.

“I knew I would end up being friends with you. But I’m afraid too because it will hurt more if I get sent down or traded. Like more so than with the other guys.”

“Oh David,” Teuvo reaches across the table, placing his hand under the older man’s chin, lifting it up to look him in the eyes. “I’m not going to leave you. Even if you get traded or whatever, which you won’t, we’ll still be friends. I’m kind of annoying like that. I’m kind of hard to get rid of. You might get tired of me.”

“Never,” David swears, shooting him a big smile.

~!~

“Why did you let me eat so much?” Teuvo groans, rubbing his stomach.

“That was all on you, bud. I told you we didn’t need that ice cream,” David informs him.

“Well I wanted ice cream, so I got ice cream. Now I want to cuddle, so you should come cuddle with me,” Teuvo orders.

“I should? Tell me why I should.”

“Because I’m small and cute?” Teuvo says cheekily.

David thinks about it before nodding. “That’s actually pretty true. The small part at least. As for being cute… you’re Finnish,” David chirps.

“Asshole,” Teuvo says but David can tell he doesn’t really mean it. He tucks himself tight to David’s body, wrapping his arms around the taller man. “You don’t do this a lot, huh?”

“No. Never actually,” David answers.

“That’s not acceptable. I  am going to have to teach you the miraculous ways of cuddling,” Teuvo whispers in his ear. He pulls David’s head against his chest, threading his fingers in David’s soft hair. “I’m always up for cuddling, by the way. Whenever you want, just let me know,” he runs his fingers through David’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

“M’kay,” David mumbles, already half asleep. He’s always like people playing with his hair. “This is nice.”

“Of course it is. Now go to sleep,” Teuvo whispers before nodding off himself.


End file.
